MerNinja
by phantomgirl259
Summary: When Randy asks the Nomicon to give him something to aid him in defeating a robo seal underwater he gets a little more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ninja Sprint!"Randy yelled as he chased after some robo seal. As they ran along the beach Howard kept shouting at them from the Lifeguard's chair."Just throw a ring at him!"Randy just rolled his eyes. Suddenly the robo seal leaped into the ocean and disappeared below the waves."Oh no you don't!"Randy growled and dove into the water.

* * *

><p>When Randy opened his eyes he saw blue murky waters. "<em>Where are you?<em>" He asked himself. Suddenly a metal tail fin slammed into his back, knocking the wind out of him. Randy felt his lungs begging for air and swam to the surface."Ninja!"Randy looked over his shoulder to see Howard on the beach."Where's the robot?"The fat boy asked, Randy shrugged his shoulders and dove back under. He looked around but the robo seal had vanished.

* * *

><p>"Come Cunningham, so one robot got away no big." Howard reassured his best friend."Yeah but it'll hurt countless sailors and fishes."Randy growled and slumped down on his bed."Made the Nomicon can help."Randy muttered and opened the book.<p>

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHH!"Randy screamed until he fell into a rowing boat."Aright Nomicon, I need something to help me stay underwater longer. So what ya got?"He asked the book. Suddenly some words flashed in front of the young Ninja.<p>

_Sometimes a great gift can become a horrible curse_

"What the juice?!"He exclaimed in confusion. Suddenly hundreds of purple bubbles floated up from the water."What the?"Randy stared at the bubbles for a moment until they shot forward and created a vortex around him."Nomicon, what are you doing?"Randy asked but the vortex went faster and faster and Randy got dizzier and dizzier...

* * *

><p>When Randy opened his eyes he saw Howard staring down at him in worried."Well?"He asked and helped his skinny friend to his feet."I don't know."Randy admitted sadly."AHHHHHHHHH!"An ear piecing scream filled the air."That came from the beach!"Howard gasped."It's Ninja o'clock!"<p>

* * *

><p>"ROAR!"The robo seal shrieked as it slammed it's tail into another boat."SMOKE BOMB!"A puff of red smoke rose from the ground before clearing to reveal the Ninja. "Round 2!"He growled and lung at the seal. The robo seal smirked before diving back into the water."Not this time!"Randy snarled and dove into the water.<p>

* * *

><p>Randy swished his head from side to side looking for the seal yet found nothing. Suddenly a cast of bubbles appeared out of no were and spun tightly around the Ninja. When the bubbles lifted moments later Randy looked around to find nothing had changed. He tried to move his legs so he could swim to the surface only to find he couldn't. He looked at his legs to find them gone! A MERMAID tail was in their place...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A real mermaid tail! What was he gonna tell Howard? Randy pushed that thought to one side and searched for the seal. He found that he could move more faster in the water, but mostly he could breathe!"Wait until I tell Howard!"He exclaimed excitedly."ROAR!"Randy swung his head around to find the robo seal snarling at him furiously. "Let's dance!" The dueled furiously, but the robo seal was started to get tired."Tired Fish-breath?"Randy laughed before taking his sword out."ROAR!" The robo seal lung itself at Randy, the young Ninja took his sword and sliced the robo seal's head off. He watched as the robo seal's head and body sunk to the bottom of the ocean before swimming towards the coast.

* * *

><p>When Randy arrived at the coast he saw that the robo seal had scared everyone away."<em>Perfect.<em>" He thought to himself before crawling onto the beach sand. He got into a kneeling position before pulling off the Ninja mask, only for nothing to happen."What the juice!?"He exclaimed, he pulled out his phone and dialed Howard's number. "_Hey Cunningham, where are ya?_" Howard asked."Howard, I'm at the beach, I need you to come over here and hurry!"Randy exclaimed before hanging up. Suddenly, Randy could hear some people in the distance."THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Randy knew that voice a mile away and ran for cover, only to get caught in a nearby fishers net! With no where to go, he quickly pulled the mask back on just as Viceroy and Mcfist came trudging out the forest next to the beach."If we're lucky then the robo seal might of-."Viceroy suddenly noticed Ninja stuck struggling in a fishermen's net."WHAT! THAT IT MIGHT OF FAILED AGAIN! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!"Mcfist shouted loudly at his scientist, Viceroy pointed to the Ninja. Mcfist smirked evilly and pulled out a small needle containing a strange green liquid. He slowly started to walk towards Ninja, however, Ninja wouldn't go quietly and started to struggle more, the net to cut into his tail fin, causing it to bleed slightly."Night, night Ninja."Mcfist smiled before jabbing Randy with the needle, emptying it. Suddenly Randy's vision started to blur and his body started to feel weak...

* * *

><p>When Randy woke up he saw that he was in some kind of lab, and in a giant fish tank. His tail was cleaned and bandaged. He also realized he was in a model sunken ship. He slowly swam out of the ship to find the outside filled with decorations for an sea life park."Well look who's awake."A voice laughed from outside the tank. Randy looked to his left to see a smirking Viceroy."Let me go!"He snarled at the scientist."Can't do that I'm afraid."He smiled as he wrote something down on a piece of paper. "What are you writing?"Randy asked."Just some DNA results from one of your scales."The mad scientist explained before grabbing a nearby bucket full of salmon. He started to climb a ladder that led to the top of Randy's tank, he slowly tipped the salmon into the water."Enjoy."Randy tried his best to resist, but the smell was to much and within minuets all the fish were gone!"Interesting."Viceroy mumbled to himself before walking out the lab...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>WRITER'S NOTE: So sorry for the long update, I hope this chapter makes it better. READ &amp; REVIEW!<span>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so your all clear I lost a bet nothing more! That's why the story has taken an unexpected turn of events! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

When Howard arrived at the beach he saw that it was total abandoned."Cunningham!"He called out but no one answered. Suddenly something caught his eye. A small pool of blood along with some adult footprints."What the juice?"Howard leaned towards the footprints so he could get a closer look, he saw on one of the footprints was some kind of logo. A Mcfist logo!"Oh no."Howard whispered to himself before heading towards Mcfist Industry.

* * *

><p>When Viceroy walked into Mcfist's office he saw his boss talking to his wife, Marcie, on the phone."Yes muffin face, I'll be home in time for dinner."He said a sweet voice, suddenly the mad man spotted Viceroy at the door."Gotta go honey, I promise I won't be late again."He said before hanging up."Well?"He asked the scientist. "Well, his DNA results show that his body has altered dramatically for his to gain the tail and ability to breath underwater, but..."Viceroy explained before trailing off slightly."But what?"Mcfist asked eagerly."His reproduction system has altered as well, which means we might be able to transplant a woman's womb into him."Viceroy explained. Mcfist quickly grabbed the phone and rang the lobby robo ape."<em>Good day Mr. Mcfist.<em>"She said on the other line."SEND SOME ROBO APE'S DOWN TO THE MC-MEDICAL PLANT AND PICK UP A TRANSPLANT WOMB!"He shouted for no reason. Viceroy just rolled his eyes and walked back to his lab.

* * *

><p>Randy led on a small rock ledge in his tank as a robo ape stood guard, staring at him non-stop. Suddenly the lab doors opened to reveal Viceroy. The mad scientist walked over to the guard and whispered some instruction into his ears. The robo ape nodded his head and left the lab, Viceroy looked at Randy for a second before walking over to his computer."What do you want from me?"He snarled at the scientist."To study you."Was all the scientist said. Randy was about to say something else but the robo ape returned. He brought in what looked like a mobile bath tub, filled with water and with leather restraints attached."What are those for?"Randy asked, unaware that the robo ape was climbing up the ladder."You'll see."Viceroy smiled. Suddenly a giant dove into the water and trapped Randy before lifting him up out of the water."WHAT THE JUICE!"The boy exclaimed and started to struggle as he was carried towards the bath tub."Put him down here."Viceroy explained and the robo ape dropped him in the tub; before Randy had a chance to move his wrists and tail were strapped to the tub.<p>

* * *

><p>Howard ran and ran but he was starting to get tired."<em>Gotta find the Ninja, gotta find the Ninja.<em>"He repeated in his head, his feet couldn't take anymore and he stopped by the nearest curb. Suddenly a van full of robo apes zoomed right passed him."What the juice!?"He exclaimed and started running again.

* * *

><p>When another robo ape arrived in Viceroy's Randy noticed that it was carrying a blue box."Thank you, you may leave now."Viceroy said and put some white gloves on. The robo ape nodded his head and left the room."Let's begin."Viceroy said to the last robo ape who grabbed an IV tube. Slowly, he inserted it into Randy's hand. All most instantly Randy started to feel light headed and his world was clouded by darkness...<p> 


End file.
